(1) Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a knife block apparatus, and, in particular, to a knife block in combination with different utilities.
(2) Background of Invention
Knife blocks are used to store kitchen knives, and typically consist of a wooden compact structure that has openings that run along the length of the block. These openings or slots receive and hold the knife. The blade of the knife is inserted, and the handle of knife remains extended outside of the box. This protects the blade of knife, and the extended handle is used to draw the knife from the block. The knife block may contain more than one slot to receive a number of knives, and, generally, slots of different sizes are available to accommodate different types of knives, such as a slicer knife, a peeler, a butcher knife, etc. Additionally, the knife block may contain knife sharpeners, which may be removable or fixed to the block. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,803, issued to “Robert Welch Designs Limited,” discloses a combination of a knife storage block and a knife-sharpening unit with a guard to protect a user's hand while drawing a knife through the sharpening unit. The knife sharpener may be external to the knife block, or integral to it.
Besides this, prior art discloses attempts to combine other utilities to the kitchen block. For example, published U.S. Patent appl. No. 20130306500 discloses a knife block system that has a magnetic core and a plurality of knives secured to the magnetic core. It includes at least one chopping board protruding from a surface of the block unit that is removable from the block unit for use. The chopping board is configured to fit into a chopping board back support positioned opposite the knives on a surface of the block unit for storage when not in use, and a knife sharpener unit is removably attachable to the foot for use. The block system may also contain other electrical utilities.
Combinations of other utilities to the knife block results in a compact unit that may save floor space and provide different utilities in one place. Such a device could be elegant and convenient to the user. Thus, a need is appreciated for an improved kitchen block with different utilities combined such that the device is compact and commercially advantageous.